The present invention relates to a drum accessory, and more particularly to an attachment which provides enhanced drumming effects when assembled to a drum.
A drummer typically uses two drumsticks, held in respective hands, to strike a skin of a drum so as to effect a rhythmic beat, generally in concert with a musical performance. However, regardless of the skill level of the drummer, each strike of a given one of the sticks producing a single audible beat.
Guitars and synthesizers are readily adapted to modification of output to augment or vary the sound perceived by the listener. For example, by passing the output of an electric guitar through an electronic effects device, it is possible to add reverberative quality to the output, fuzz, wah-wah or other distortion effects. Similarly, by suitable programming, a synthesizer can, for example, output a chord when only a single note is played. However, with the exception of a snare attachment, which is a wire or the like stretched across a drumhead to produce a rattling sound when the drum is hit with a drumstick, the sound of a drum has heretofore not been significantly varied from the beat produced by the drummer him or herself.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus which could allow a drummer's playing to be enhanced through mechanical means to provide a wider range and quality of sound of a rhythmic output.